Adapting To Change
by tablekorner
Summary: Harry awakens in an AU where Grindelwald defeated Dumbledore and Riddle is manipulating an uprising against Grindelwald. Grindelwald rules most of Europe. Many of those who were his allies in his world have joined Tom in the revolution against Grindelwald. Adaptive!Harry, Dark!Nymphadora, Sane!Rational!Voldemort, and Dark Lord!Ruler Of Europe!Grindelwald. Two!Harry's?


**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement.  
**Title:** Adapting To Change**  
Summary: **Harry awakens in an AU where Grindelwald defeated Dumbledore and Riddle is manipulating an uprising against Grindelwald. Grindelwald rules most of Europe. Many of those who were his allies in his world have joined Tom in the revolution against Grindelwald. Adaptive!Harry, Dark!Nymphadora, Sane!Rational!Voldemort, and Dark Lord!Ruler Of Europe!Grindelwald. Two!Harry's?**  
Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)**  
Word Count:** 1,647

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 || Through The Look Glass**

**Harry's POV**

"Sirius!" I gasped awakening from a nightmare. My whole body was aching, even more so than after suffering Voldemort's crucio. Sitting up and taking in my surroundings I found myself to be in an alleyway of some sort. It was dark and mangy, and definitely not a place I would ever expect to wake up in. I pulled myself to my feet as quick as I could and ended up causing myself to fall against the wall for support. Taking in deep breaths I thought about the last thing I remember, Sirius.

That's it; I had been running after Sirius. We were fighting in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had just taken a stunner from Bellatrix, and then he … The Veil. He fell through the Veil and I ran in after him. But then how did I end up here?

Using the wall for support I pulled myself to the end of the alley and peered out into the street. Diagon Alley? It looked the same, but was less crowded than usual. Somehow it had a … darker atmosphere about it. There were three men patrolling the Alley wearing something vaguely similar to the Auror robes, but with a crest on the chest. The crest was of a circle within a triangle, and a line dividing the triangle and circle in halves.

Suddenly an explosion sounded from further down the street. The three 'Aurors' quickly turned in the general direction drawing their wands quicker than any Auror I'd ever seen before. Maybe they are a special branch.

"REDUCTO!" The curse was shot from the buildings above the three Aurors just as they caught sight of the culprit of the original explosion heading in their direction. One of the Aurors, I assume the leader, waved for one of his men to go after the man on the roof who had already started running, the Auror immediately apparated onto the roof chasing after the escaping criminal.

The two remaining Aurors started firing off curses at the approaching woman but she countered them all easily and didn't slow her advance one bit. She easily took the offensive and as she closed in released a spell which looked A LOT like the purple flames that Death Eater hit Hermione with. The Auror in charge froze for a moment before dropping after taken the curse to the face. The girl shot a pulse like spell at the remaining Auror which sent him flying. Stepping out of the alley on a split decision and fighting off the protests my body was giving me, I went to raise my wand but froze in place.

"Tonks?" I questioned as she started to raise her wand. Tonks froze and widened her eyes, out of recognition or out of hearing her name I wasn't sure. It was her for sure, though her hair was the darkest shade of black I'd ever seen, and when I said her name he eyes flashed to a shade of red. All of a sudden her hair changed to a vibrant white and her eyes narrowed. But before she could say anything I shoved past her and fired a stunner at the Auror who was back up and about to fire off a spell. "Stupify!"

All of a sudden Tonks is dragging me into the alley and continues to shove me forward until we're deep into the shade at the center. Raising her wand at me she frowns.

"What the fuck is going on? Why aren't you in school?" She demands icily.

"I don't know last thing I remember was the battle in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius. What the hell were you just doing?" I reply.

Her eyes narrow but the red shade of her pupils dulls. "What are you on about Harry? What battle? Did Sirius sneak you out of school or something? I know that the term is technically over, but you're supposed to remain on school grounds until you take the train ride home. Honestly the audacity of that man, does he want to get you expelled! I should stop over there and beat his head in some and then-"

"TONKS!" I yelled though immediately regretted. Out of nowhere she lunged out me shoving me up against the wall. She slammed her forearm into my jaw which smashed my head off the wall. Quickly while in my daze she grabs hold of my wrists bounding them above my head with a spell I've never heard, an effective one too. Before I could demand an explanation from her, my eyes caught sight of her killing any form of protest that was about to come out of my mouth. Tonks's hair was slowly changing back and forth between the white and a dark red, and her pupils were a bright red. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"NEVER! Call me that name. You know I hate my father. My name is Nymphadora BLACK!" She growled.

"I think that you have me mistaken for someone else. As have I you." I replied rather dryly narrowing my eyes to cover my own confusion. This was making absolutely no sense. "Perhaps, if you told me who you think I am and I you, we can figure this mess out."

Nymphadora frowned. "Again, what are you on about Harry?"

"I know you as Nymphadora Tonks, member of The Order of Phoenix and Auror trainee. Last time I saw you, we were fighting together at the Department of Mysteries against Voldemort's Death Eaters who were being led by Lucius Malfoy. I chased after Sirius who had fallen through this Veil and next thing I know I'm waking up in this alleyway to find you firing curses at Aurors."

The shock on her face was quickly masked by indifference, but her eyes showed that she was thoroughly lost by everything I said. "Okay … I know you as Harry James Potter. Fifth year student at Hogwarts, you're considered a prodigy in the practical use of magic and scored some of the highest marks every year you've attended school. Because of family ties you have been heavily consider by Tom Riddle to join our revolution to overthrow Grindelwald. You're one of the only two Parselmouths alive, and the youngest known wizard to produce a corporal Patronus charm. You're also an Animagus, but that one's a family secret. You're the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts and the pristine image of aristocrat despite being a Half-Blood. You are considered a traditionalist, but secretly you're a realist. You're famous for your magical accomplishments and family ties but fortunately not arrogant or pompous. You know I could probably go on and on, but I think you get the point."

I had paled considerably throughout the whole speech. It was too much to take in. Obviously I got knocked out during the battle and this was all just a dream. Me, join TOM RIDDLE against GRINDELWALD! Nothing could possibly make sense of this situation. I hunched over heaving while thankfully avoiding both hers and my shoes. Suddenly my legs gave out and I crumpled back into the wall sliding into a sitting position. If the physical stress wasn't already enough, now I have to hear all of this? This was too much, I mean either I'm insane or this is happening and I know I'm not insane…

"Harry what's wrong?" Nymphadora asked concerned but with a hint of distrust. Quickly she knelt down beside me and took my face in her hands examining me for a moment. A frown was placed across her face and before I knew it she was pulling me to my feet and slinging my arm over her shoulders. "Come on you. Need to get you to my place."

"What? Why? Shouldn't we figure out what's going on first?" I questioned.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. Your body is extremely cold, but you're sweating consistently. You're also extremely pale, and I'd put my money on it that your body is aching all over. You're suffering from severe magical exhaustion, you need rest now."

Suddenly everything went black. Everything was twisting around us and lots pressure was squeezing against me. Next thing I knew we were standing in the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place though it was a lot brighter and cleaner than it was last summer. I hunched over once more and started dry heaving. Before I could fall over again Nymphadora caught me and pulled me against her. "Easy there Harry."

"What's going on Nymphadora?" A vaguely familiar voice called from the end of the hall.

"Where's Sirius?" Nymphadora asked.

"Sirius is off meeting with his group. What's all this? What's he doing here?"

"No time to explain Auntie. Just go get a Sleeping Draught, and a Rejuvenation potion. Meet us in my bedroom." She replied while practically dragging me up the stairs. Through the haze I barely remember what floor we stopped on, going into a bedroom, or even getting into a bed. "Harry you need to focus, just a little longer alright?"

"Alright, okay. Just tell me what I have to do." I replied groggily.

"I got the potions Nymphadora." The voice again which came from the doorway.

"Here Harry, open up. You gotta take these down before sleeping."

Slowly I reached my hand out as I opened my eyes. Nearly jumping out of bed when I saw who was standing over me. Bellatrix Black standing next to Nymphadora was passing me the potions. Although she looked different, definitely more healthy and well kept. Bellatrix almost looked normal, saner…

"Quickly now, the faster you get this down, the faster you can sleep and the faster you'll feel better. Also, when you're feeling better we can figure out what's going on." Nymphadora said hurriedly.

Sighing I drank the potions as quickly as my taste buds would allow it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Um so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I don't really know what to say about this one, it just came out of nowhere. I have a sort of idea of where this is going, but nothing definitive. Also, just a question, do you want Minster!Dumbledore or Underground!Vanished!Dumbledore. I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written?

* * *

PREVIEW

"Your insolence astounds me child. I am far from a tyrant, I'm merely a revolutionist. I'm no Dark Lord. That title falls upon _Grindelwald_ alone." Tom replied sounding rather condescending. He hissed Gellerts name in Parseltongue, and I could _feel _the hate radiating from it. It almost reminded me of when my Voldemort would talk about Dumbledore.

"Does no one realize that they are only helping take down Grindelwald in order for you to _replace_ him?" I countered throwing my own bit of Parseltongue in there. I narrowed my eyes at Tom's impressed smirk.


End file.
